One of those days
by Outcast of Reality
Summary: Tseng, leader of the turks, reflects on some things that happened to him recently. Fairly mild SHONEN-AI. RenoTseng


Alright, alright. I don't usually write shonen-ai. This is really the only shonen-ai pairing I support. I TOLERATE others, but I SUPPORT this one. AND BEFORE YOU SAY IT, I know you don't think that Reno is gay. I do. If you're nice, you'll accept that. Kay? Thanks a lot! ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The screen flickered silently to life, illuminating the darkened room. The meager light revealed a sleeping figure, his light snore thundering through the silent room, and the intense eyes, observing from afar, word processing program reflecting against the whites of the eyes.  
  
_Name?_ It was the question always asked at the very top of an assigned composition, at least for a Turk.  
  
_Tseng,_ the keys clicked out the same response as had become automated, of the Turks. The last bit was irrelevant, but required nonetheless. Tseng figured anyone stupid enough think it might not be a Turk writing a Turk assigned composition shouldn't be reading this anyway, but it was far beyond his authority to disregard it.  
  
_Location?_ If they didn't let up on the difficult questions, he might as well go back to sleep… _Junon_  
  
_Previous Activities?_ Maybe he should scare them, he thought. Say, hot sex? Nah… just go along with procedure. _Sleeping._ The eternal answer. Everyone knew Turk leader Tseng always did his compositions at two in the morning just to evade that question.  
  
_Future Activities?_ This went on the same list as the other one. _More sleeping._  
  
_Comments?_ Tseng had always been a man of few words. In this area, where there wasn't "none", there was "going good" or "all normal", or something of that relevance.  
  
Tseng smiled. If he were more open, he'd have quite a bit to say, but a daily composition that would be submitted to the ShinRa's personality analysis team wasn't exactly where Tseng wanted to be spilling his feelings.  
  
_Had a good time today._ He felt no need to elaborate. That was more information that usual, anyway.  
  
His hand didn't hesitate to tap the 'send' button. He had more he felt like doing. His hands hovered over the keyboard for a few more seconds before he began.  
  
_I am Tseng,_ he wrote, _leader of the Turks. In case I'd forgotten, because I'm very certain that I will be the sole person to lay eyes upon my writings. I much doubt that I would forget though, unless through some severe circumstance I happen to be driven insane, which is also quite unlikely. Either way, insanity is not the subject of this.  
  
As the leader of the Turks, I have responsibilities to know all of my companions. I probably know more about them than their families, by now. Elena is our newest Turk, and an imagination I've been trying fruitlessly to suppress had nicknamed her "The Feelings Department" Elena is the only one of us that is not yet hardened and emotionless. I hope that doesn't change. Elena doesn't know it herself, but that makes her able to do a lot of the things that we can't. I will tell her that, someday.  
  
Rude. Rude is sufficiently colder in attitude that Reno or I. I have been his leader for many years, and only once seen his eyes beneath his dark glasses, which, I have to add, are incredibly intense. Rude could probably hypnotize an innocent stranger, just like that. An odd trait. Three quarters of ShinRa's employees are infused with mako, be it controlled or accidental exposure. I fully believe that the energy shines the clearest through Rude's eyes.  
  
And then there is Reno. I don't hesitate to say that he is special, probably the first of his kind in the Turks. I'm not even sure he is a 'kind'. Reno forms his own personality type: cocky and egotistical, but still a little boy. Albeit an incredibly well-trained little boy. You may not know this, most don't, but Reno is homosexual. Believe me, he hides it well, even I never spotted it in him. But, even if the world knew, I doubt anyone would mind. I don't mind at all.  
  
Reno is worshipped by strangers, and loved by friends. Who could ignore the distinct lilt of happiness that works through his speech when he is told he has completed his mission better than most would? Reno is definitely aspiring, but I have only just learned what for.  
  
Today.  
  
"I had a good time today." They'll never understand. Maybe I will, but I'm not sure. I can't stop the phrase from repeating. My feeble response gave none of the credit as was due, but I would rather they not know anyway. You may call me weak, but I felt today. Turks aren't supposed to feel anything, but I felt quite a bit. I felt honoured, happy, even blessed. That is one thing I can only say to myself.  
  
Today, Reno decided to entrust me with a secret, one that he believed I deserved. Though I do not believe that I deserve anything, I feel honoured that he would trust me. "Turks are not to trust. Not each other, not anyone." It is the first, most important statement in the Turks' rulebook. I violated that. I trust Reno, and it seems he trusts me too.  
  
Just then, I was organizing files, the most agonizingly boring job of the lot. Why should trained assassins organize files? Don't they have grunts to do that? Either way, I heard a lack of knock at the door as Reno strode in.  
  
"Hey." He told me, using unusually few words.  
  
"Hello Reno."  
  
He flopped onto the office's couch with the ease only Reno could have in a moderately unfamiliar setting. He seemed to pause in thought, before speaking.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
I sighed "Property tax in Midgar." I responded dully, shoving said information into the proper file.  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Worse." I sighed, letting the glossy envelope flop to the table.  
  
Reno made some expression of disgust that I didn't fully hear. "What I wouldn't do for a job right now."  
  
"Well," I responded, boredom rendering me a bit more talkative that usual "While you're here, provide me with some interesting conversation. I need something to get me through this work awake."  
  
Reno fidgeted uncomfortably. One thing I had never seen Reno do before is fidget. It's a childish response to nervousness, and I had thought Reno had lost most of his childish actions, if not attitude.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, Tseng…"  
  
This was DEFINITELY different. Possibly the first time anyone had ever said that to me before. My surprise was well hidden, in comparison to average human reaction, but more noticeable than it should have been, myself being a Turk.  
  
"Tseng." He told me, quietly "I just kinda… wanted to thank you." The last bit was said far more clearly than was usual, for Reno. It was free of the abbreviations and slang terms that made his speech so casual, and yet it was still definitely Reno speaking.  
  
I pride myself on being good at understanding people, if not being compassionate, but the tones of his voice contradicted everything I had yet learned of him.  
  
"Thank me?" Questioning was not like me, but it was difficult to hold back.  
  
"Yeah. I dunno. Just now, I was thinking about before." Reno seldom cushioned the meaning of what he meant with unnecessary letters. In cases like this, the simplicity was slightly confusing.  
  
"Before?" I realized a few seconds after I repeated the word that I was beginning to sound like a trained parrot.  
  
"When I first came here." He clarified "Before I knew you guys."  
  
Those words sent memories flooding through me. On Reno's first day, I had followed the trainee everywhere, making sure he kept out of trouble. Yet, the second I turned my eyes away, he quickly and skillfully filched Reeve's keys. The two have never been on good terms since. That day was one of the more interesting ones of my life, which is surprising, seeing as I kill people for a living.  
  
"You wanted to thank me for that? No need, I had as much fun as you did."  
  
He grinned at me, twirling something between his fingers. Something I quickly recognized as the controller for Reeve's toy cat.  
  
I strode over to him, intent on returning said object before Reeve went into another fuss, but the second I tried to snatch it from his grasp, I got a sharp tug.  
  
Surprise. Far more than last time. My eyes widened, and I stilled myself, rather than resisting.  
  
I'd found myself face-to-face with the other, in one of the more literal uses of the phrase. He spoke in a bare whisper, close enough for me to feel his breath.  
  
"But I still appreciate it."_  
  
Tseng stilled his fingers as a groan ran through the room, interrupting the snoring.  
  
"Are you at that AGAIN. Just give it a break. I ditch those things all the time…"  
  
Tseng smiled.  
  
_And look where I am now._ He added, before standing up.  
  
"You're so impatient." He ruffled the other man's hair, before letting himself drop down next to him on the couch.  
  
"Go back to sleep."  
  
"Mn." And a tight hold on his arm. He certainly wasn't going anywhere soon.  
  
Might as well get to sleep. He momentarily wondered what Rude and Elena would think, but a murmur of contentment from beside him set his thoughts elsewhere, as his eyelids slid shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Go me! First shonen-ai. I'm not sure you'll like it, but if you do, review! On that note, even if you don't, please review!! Alright, it doesn't make as much sense as would be best. It's not really anything special either. I just wrote it. 


End file.
